


remember thinking i had you

by rosegoldblood



Series: of jack-o'-lanterns and orange leaves [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Sunsets, kind of, this is really basic honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldblood/pseuds/rosegoldblood
Summary: "so, george," dream said, finally, "what do you think? do i match up to your expectations?"george kept staring, trying to come up with a witty comeback. "no, not really," he replied, and dream touched his hand to his chest in pretend heartbreak. "you're a little ugly. i fuck with you for trying, though."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: of jack-o'-lanterns and orange leaves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966693
Comments: 9
Kudos: 418





	remember thinking i had you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squeesh70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeesh70/gifts).



> third fic for the halloween month, let's go! dnf first meeting. hope you like it, cc, even if it's basic :]  
> (what could have been if dream and george weren't dirty liars...)

it was hot in florida.

george learnt, as he stepped out of the airport and immediately got flattened by a wave of heat. admittedly, he probably should've been expecting one in the afternoon to be the hottest time of the day, but he hadn't been thinking about it. 

his phone vibrated against his leg, and he took it out, answering the call from the familiar contact. "dream," he said, "your state's hot. you should've gone to brighton instead."

"as if. that shit's expensive." george raised his eyebrow, about to comment on dream's excessive need to give george money at any opportunity, before dream interrupted to comment on it himself. "just kidding. i paid for your flight."

"of course you did," george said, and he could almost hear dream's familiar, _oh, come on now,_ on the tip of his tongue. "just pick me up, pissbaby. i'm melting out here." 

perhaps it was a bit of an exaggeration - it really wasn't that hot, but george had always been known for whining, and he wasn't going to stop now. "oh, come on, now," dream said, predictable as always, "you're such a whiner. i'm coming right now."

"well, you don't have to tell me _that,_ " george said, echoing back the words dream had said ages ago in a video that everyone put into their " _dream and george being gay for 10 minutes!"_ compilations. dream was silent, for a moment.

"fuck off," was all he retorted, and then hung up. george laughed and slipped his phone back into his pocket, bouncing his leg as he waited. the longer he did, the more nervous he got -

what would he say? what would he do? usually dream took the lead in social situations between the two of them, but that was online. maybe dream was just as awkward in real life. and george would have to make an effort to make himself not look like an idiot in front of dream.

because the truth was: he did that a lot. make himself look like an idiot in front of dream, that is. george didn't know exactly what it was, but every time he talked to dream (his best friend!) butterflies spawned in his stomach, and he started watching every single thing about his behaviour.

it was _weird_. he acted like a schoolgirl with a crush in front of his own best friend, never mind that he'd yet to see dream's face.

oh, yeah, that too. he'd never seen dream's face before, despite all the bets and deals they made. on one hand, he was excited. he couldn't wait to see what dream looked like, so he could finally brag about it on twitter (and confirm his suspicions on whether dream was hot or not).

on the other hand... he was worried. dream had always been this disconnected voice to george - someone he could rely on, someone he could talk to, someone who understood him - but still, someone who was behind a screen. more of a concept than anything.

but now that dream was here, as a person, with a body and a mind -

"hey, george!" someone called, and george jumped out of his thoughts. right. those could be saved for later. he looked at the person in front of him, and george didn't know whether to glare or laugh at the sight.

a paper plate, with two tiny holes on either side with a rubber band going through, was attached to dream's face. george could see his dirty blond hair, looking fluffy and soft, but his whole face was hidden behind the plate, which had two dots and a smile drawn across in sharpie.

they stared at each other for a moment, and although dream was wearing the "mask", george could tell he was grinning widely, like he thought he'd done something clever. (in george's professional opinion, he hadn't).

"so, george," dream said, finally, "what do you think? do i match up to your expectations?"

george kept staring, trying to come up with a witty comeback. "no, not really," he replied, and dream touched his hand to his chest in pretend heartbreak. "you're a little ugly. i fuck with you for trying, though."

dream laughed. it sounded so much... sharper, clearer, than it was through a microphone. maybe it was the quality of his headphones. or maybe it was the fact that dream was in front of him, there as a solid person, with peach skin and nice hair and a laugh so lovely george never wanted to hear it any other way again.

"okay, well. i guess it's time," dream said, rubbing at the edge of his paper plate mask. "promise you won't judge?" he asked, almost meekly, and george nodded. with hesitance dream reached up, and undid the rubber band, letting the plate fall to the ground.

oh.

george didn't know what he'd been expecting. or if he was expecting anything at all, really. it was less of an _oh, he's hot,_ but more of a - _oh, that's dream, my best friend, and he is standing right in front of me and he's really here, something living and breathing that i can touch._

"i understand," dream said. his voice was cocky, but the underlying tone of nervousness was obvious under his voice. "i'm pretty hot, if i were you i'd be starstruck too."

and of course, he was still the dream he'd always known, in a way. it was a stupid joke, but a nice reminder that despite everything dream was at least partially real with george, whether it be on streams or on private discord calls, because this - all this - was so painfully familiar and comforting, like home.

"starstruck? me?" george snorted, trying to get the words in his brain out without stuttering or stumbling over them. "you wish." he crossed his arms, before letting himself be soft. just this once. it was a special occasion, after all. "it's nice to finally see you."

"george..." dream said, in that soft way of his - so careful and enunciating it so affectionately, slowly, in a way no one in george's life had ever done before. his name had never sounded so loving coming from any other person. "it's nice to finally see you, too."

he smiled, sweet and warm and welcoming, the dream that let slip during late nights and long streams. then he seemed to snap back into himself. "i can't wait to show you around! i mean, orlando's not the most exciting place, but - you know. you're here. it's going to be fun."

"fun, huh," george said, and smiled. that sounded nice. and with dream around, what could go wrong? "okay, then. lead the way." 

✦

"no more," george huffed, flopping onto the couch. dream's house was nice, but most importantly, it was _big,_ with a living room branching off into a bedroom, a guest bedroom, a bathroom, a dining room, and a garage.

it was just like dream to have a ridiculously huge house, especially for a person living on his own (with his cat). and for now, he wanted to spread himself on any of the beds (or even the couch - the couch was comfy, he'd take it) and snuggle into it forever. "no more walking," he said.

they'd been out all day. call him lazy, make a joke about his username, but he needed a break. george wasn't an incorrigible jock like the man standing in front of him, leaning over with a pout on his face.

"but george," he whined, "we still need to go to the beach. it's really nice at this time of day when the sun's setting."

george groaned into the pillow. "what the fuck? there are beaches in orlando?"

"no, actually," dream said, laughter in his voice, smile growing wider when dream looked up at him with a deadpan expression. "i didn't have anything else planned. so you can stay here and be lazy, i guess. george _notfound._ ha."

"you're becoming a stan." 

"am not."

"the thing you just said is exactly something i'd read on my timeline, dream."

the dream in questioned crossed his arms and turned away, which was code for 'i've lost and don't want to admit it'. george laughed and straightened, patting dream awkwardly on the back as he did. "don't worry. you're great even if you're on stan twitter, dreamie."

dream perked up, joy sparking in his eyes like a dog looking for attention. "really? so you admit it, then. you love me." george pulled a face. "come on. we both know it's true, georgie." he propped his hands on his knees and leaned forward, batting his eyelashes.

george groaned at the intruding of his personal space, pushing dream's face away. "you're such an idiot, dream," he said, even though he was laughing just slightly. dream laughed along, though his eyebrows were furrowed. "i guess we have the rest of the day to relax? it's kind of late, anyway."

"yeah, true," dream stretched his arms behind his head, his shirt hiking up, his stomach tan and freckled. george bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. "oh, but actually, i wanted to show you something. come on."

he stood up, and george sighed as dream held out his hand. george grabbed it, dream yanking him up from the couch, and led him toward a set of stairs. "are you abducting me?" george asked, when he saw that the second floor was much smaller than the first one. dream laughed.

"i would never," he said. "come on up here." there was a small, winding metal staircase, and dream hopped up on it, bringing george along. he stumbled across the steps before they emerged onto what looked like the roof of the house. 

"whoa."

by all means, it shouldn't have elicited that reaction. the surface wasn't decorated, not with any plants or lights at all. in fact, the concrete was flat and dusty, like no one had been there in months. when george swiped a finger across, his skin came away with light grey coating it.

but with the light of the setting sun, it seemed... different. the beams of light snuck through the houses and buildings in front of them, strips of orange and yellow hitting the material, making it all look glowy and soft. shades of pink painted the sky. everything looked so ethereal. 

"pretty cool, huh?" dream grinned and clambered up onto the roof, dusting his hands off. "i know it's a little dirty, but i like to think it adds to the scenery. come on, sit with me." he patted the surface next to him.

hesitantly george did, sitting next to dream, who smiled before taking off his hoodie, dumping it on the ground beside him. underneath he was wearing a simple white t-shirt. george sighed and tucked his knees up to his chest.

"i'm glad you're here," dream said out of the blue, and george looked up. "i guess i'm kind of sorry i never showed you my face, but in a way i'm not. i wanted to save it for this. you understand, right?"

"...yeah, i do," george said, tracing patterns into the dust on the roof. "it's kind of weird. that you're here. like you're something that i can -" he poked his finger into dream's cheek, making him laugh, "- touch. it's surreal."

dream looked down, grass green eyes soft and affectionate. he stared at george for a moment. "big word," he murmured, and george snorted, quietly as to not ruin the mood. 

"it isn't," he said back, "i can be poetic, too." 

at this they both laughed, perfectly in sync like they'd always been, no matter how different they were. dream's skin was so warm under the fading light of the sun, as dream looped his arm around george's and dropped his head onto george's, intertwined with the other.

"it's nice to see you, george," he whispered.

it didn't matter, then. anything that would happen, or had happened. not the aching that george got in his heart or the twisting in his stomach whenever he was around dream, because he knew they'd figure that out together. as long as he had dream. 

"it's nice to see you, too."


End file.
